


Happenstance

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: These guys really need a break...Challenge response from HC list





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Happenstance

##  Happenstance 

##### Written by Jmas   
Comments? Write to us at jmtm1@eastky.net

  


Shit happens…it’s a well-known fact. Sometimes it’s big shit…sometimes small, but the one sure rule in the universe is…it happens.

Which is why I knew _this_ was going to happen. I didn’t know how or even who, but I knew it was coming.

Two months of nearly back to back missions, days at a time on worlds as diverse as the Sahara is from the Arctic…reaching a point where sleep is something done on your feet on any occasion they don’t happen to be moving….

It was just a matter of time.

I was waiting for something to happen…expected it to be bigger really. To be totally honest, I expected it to be you, Daniel. 

No offense there, pal…but it’s another one of those universal constants…shit happens, check Daniel…

And here you are.

Damn.

After all this time, you really have gotten it together when it comes to skin preservation…sort of. Off world, I know I can count on you to watch my back…

Have I ever told you that? 

Probably not. 

I will though…someday…maybe.

But put you in the lab or in front of some puzzle and it’s off to the Jackson Zone…full speed ahead, and everybody else better be on the lookout. I kind of like watching you when you’re so focused nothing else exists…I can see the wheels turning right there in your eyes. Kind of spooky when you think about it, to have so much going on in your head. Which is why we’re here, isn’t it?

Teal’c feels like pure shit about this.

Who could know he’d be coming out of the workout room at the same time you were plowing down the hallway with your face in some indecipherable file? Wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t been working out with that Japanese staff thing you let him borrow. Wouldn’t have been bad at all if you’d been three inches shorter…

But you did…and you aren’t…and here we are.

Again.

Gonna have one hell of a shiner for the next week or so. The good news is we have three days off…Thanks, buddy…Sorry about that, but we really could use the break.

Like I said…shit happens. You know it, I know it….

We’ll have to work on Teal’c…

Anyway, when you wake up I’ll take you back to my place. Doc says I’ll have to wake you up every couple of hours and I know you don’t want to stick around here any longer than necessary. We’ll stop by the video store…maybe I’ll even let you talk me into watching The Mummy again. I know you said the facts are corroded, but I’ve seen the way your eyes light up when they ride into Hamunap...whatever….

I could watch it again. 

If only to watch the light…

Doesn’t take much to make you happy, does it? 

Guess that’s a good thing, hunh? 

I don’t have a whole lot to offer on the friendship front, but I can promise I’ll always be there when shit happens….

*fin*

 

  


* * *

>   
> © February 14, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Challenge response, written in a few short hours on a whim…all goofs are mine…and, yes, I know I overused the word ‘happens’. We all know what the title should have been…

* * *

  



End file.
